Accurate sensing of intracranial electrical activity, such as for determining epileptogenic foci or otherwise, often may require use of a plurality of brain contacts. Epileptogenic mapping is one example of the use of electrical devices with tissue-engagement contacts. Examples of two kinds of intracranial electrical contact devices are depth probes and flexible flat surface members.
Depth probes, which may be referred to as “depth electrodes,” penetrate deep into the brain tissue. On the other hand, flexible flat surface members, including what are sometimes referred to as “strip” electrodes and “grid” electrodes, may be placed subdurally in direct contact with brain tissue at the surface of the brain.
Examples of such electrodes include but are not limited to electrodes described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,208 (Wyler, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,625 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,702 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,368 (Putz), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,835 (Putz).
Each of these different kinds of intracranial tissue-engagement electrodes are connected to some circuitry which typically captures and records the EEG signals for analysis of various types. There is a diagnostic need for an increased number of electrodes in order to increase the precision of analysis and diagnosis based on the captured EEG information. An increase in the number of electrodes requires higher data transmission bandwidths if the full amount of data captured from the electrodes is delivered to the monitoring system electronics. Further, there is a diagnostic need to monitor patients for longer periods of time, again for increased precision of diagnosis.
Multi-contact medical electrode devices are placed in the human body for various purposes, such as brain-mapping in epilepsy treatment. In such treatments wires generally extend from the multi-contact medical electrode to a plural-contact tail. The plural-contact tail is linear in shape and contains an array of sleeve-like contacts spaced therealong. The plural contacts of the plural-contact tail are to facilitate quick electrical connection of the contacts of the multi-contact medical electrode device such as for monitoring, recording and analysis purposes. Connectors have been configured to simultaneously engage the contacts of the plural-contact tail for their individual electrical connection to separate wire strands which emerge from the connector.
Various connectors have been developed to facilitate plural-contact connection. Examples of such prior art plural-contact medical connectors are those disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,462 (Borkan, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,304 (Kuperstein), U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,820 (Kuzma), U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,889 (Talalla, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,258 (Inokuchi, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,557 (Harris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,371 (Harris), U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,359 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,255 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,358 (Arnold, et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,236 (Iversen), U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,168 (Putz), U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,759 (Ollivier) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,142 (Putz).
Some medical connectors of the prior art have a number of shortcomings. One concern in a surgical setting that involves much equipment, many wires and hoses and the like, is that the connector be small in size to facilitate easy operation by medical personnel. It would be advantageous to have a connector which is small and slim so that it can be easily maneuvered by medical personnel during surgery. A slim design is particularly advantageous with respect to connectors that have a great number of contacts. Some connectors in the prior art are large in size and clumsy making them difficult to organize and manage. Some connectors in the prior art consist of a two-piece design with portions that must open and close for insertion of a plural-contact tail. Such connectors can also be difficult to organize and manage.
Certain prior art connectors utilized a flat ribbon-type cable that emerged laterally off the top of the connector giving the connector a bulky appearance. Other prior art connectors had a large build-up of epoxy protruding along the top of the connector that also added bulk.
When using a medical connector it is important that a constant and reliable electrical connection be present so that accurate information can be obtained. Some connectors in the prior art may create concerns with reliability of the connection. A reliable electrical connection is also of paramount importance since often the connectors are in use for lengthy periods of time. If a connector fails during use all of the information obtained may be lost or rendered inaccurate.
Medical connectors for use in patients who have a seizure tendency must also be secure. If a patient has a seizure there is the chance that the electrical connections could be destroyed or disrupted. Specifically, the plural-contact tails of multi-contact electrodes can become dislodged or broken by the involuntary movements that occur during a seizure. Therefore, it is important that the connector be secure so that it can withstand the jerking motions that are characteristic of seizures.
In certain prior art devices the electrical connector is a connector of the type that does not provide a secure connection and therefore, the connector can become dislodged or broken. If a connector does become dislodged or broken it can result in a significant loss of information and time.
In summary, there are problems and shortcomings in the prior art connectors for use with multi-contact medical electrode devices.